


The Purpose of Literature

by TickerTapeParade



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki Doki, F/F, I'll make this ship float even if I have to do it all by myself, Rare Pairings, Yuriyori, sayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickerTapeParade/pseuds/TickerTapeParade
Summary: Yuri loves the Literature Club as much as anyone else, but keeping mostly to yourself lends itself to a great deal of musing, and Yuri begins to wonder why it still exists. Overthinking can be a terrible thing





	The Purpose of Literature

If one thought about it for long enough, they would eventually come to the realization that the Literature Club was entirely pointless. They didn’t need to be an officially recognized group to meet up and talk about writing, and it wasn’t like anyone else wanted to join anyway. 

“Hey Yuri.”

Their meetings were little more than a couple of friends hanging out, which they did even without the club. So why then did they continue to keep up the charade?

“Yuri.”

Sure it was fun, but that’s all it was. Other organizations had more responsibilities and goals, or some form of structure at the very least. With each passing meeting, their status as an official school club felt more and more like a sham.

“Yuri!”

Yuri was snapped out of her thoughts by a brown haired girl waving a hand erratically before her. She took a moment to collect herself, with a blink and a slight shake of her head.

“Sorry Monika…” Yuri said softly.

“I didn’t want to disturb you, but the meeting is just about over and I thought you’d want to say goodbye to everyone before they left.” Monika smiled warmly.

“Oh, thank you.” Yuri said. She opened her mouth to say more, but closed it right after. It was probably best to save it for another time. No need to trouble Monika with what was on her mind.

Monika gave her a nod before walking to join the other group members, who already seemed to be in a lighthearted discussion. Yuri packed her book into her bag along with her schoolwork and zipped it shut before joining in with the others. 

“-And that’s why smash brothers is a legitimate fighting game.” A short, pink haired girl with her hands on her hips and her chest puffed out in confidence was talking. Beside her was a taller girl with rose gold hair, who was giggling along with the conversation. 

“It’s hard to think that a game with random items spawning is competitive, Natsuki.” Monika teased. 

“Well obviously you don’t play with items on!” Natsuki huffed in annoyance. “If we were at my house, I could teach you a thing or two.”

The rose gold haired girl, who up until now had been finding great amusement from the banter, now looked like a light had just been turned on in her head. 

“Guys, I just had a great idea!” She practically squealed with delight. “Let’s have a sleepover at my place this Friday!”

Yuri gave her a quizzical look. “You think your parents would be okay with that, Sayori.”

Her spirits undamped by Yuri’s realism, Sayori dismissed her concerns with a wave. “As long as we don’t leave a mess it’ll be fine.”

“That sounds awesome to me! I’ll bake some cupcakes or something.” Natsuki’s expression suddenly changed from pleased to suspicious. “Wait…You’re not just proposing this so I’ll bake something, right?”

With Natsuki eying her suspiciously, an embarrassed flush graced Sayori’s face as she pressed the tips of her index fingers together. 

“Maybe a little bit…but I really do want to have you guys come over for a sleepover, baked goods or no!” Sayori exclaimed.

The embarrassed flush on Sayori’s face made Yuri temporarily forget her musings on the nature of the literature club. She could feel a faint blush of her own on her cheeks and she desperately hoped no one would notice.

“That does sound like a lot of fun. I can’t remember the last time I’ve had a sleepover.” Monika said. Yuri silently thanked her lucky stars for the distraction. “And that reminds me. It’s been a while since we’ve written poems, so let’s change that.”

Natsuki looked at her wrist and gave a slight jump. “Oh snap, it’s getting late and I have to be home soon. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

With a quick wave behind her, Natsuki was out the door and jogging down the halls of the school.

“I’ll text you guys later tonight with sleepover details. See ya tomorrow!” Sayori gave them a bright smile before she too was out the door. 

Monika made to leave as well, but Yuri reached an arm out almost instinctively to stop her. 

“Something the matter, Yuri?” Monika raised a concerned eyebrow.

Yuri took a moment to consider her answer, immediately filled with regret for not having followed her original plan of waiting for a better time. It wasn’t like she was in any concerning distress, but various thoughts were overwhelming her. She had a lot weighing on her mind, and she felt the need to vent. Besides, backing out now would just make the situation even more awkward.

“Well, I’ve just been thinking a lot recently…I mean, if the Literature Club is just the four of us hanging out after school, that it’s not really a club is it?” She asked in a soft voice. 

“Well, we’re always open to members.” Monika offered.

“But that doesn’t mean people will join. People just aren’t that interested in literature.” She said. 

“I don’t think people are disinterested in literature, I think that students just don’t have the time with all their other responsibilities.” Monika countered. 

Yuri sighed with resignation. “Whatever the reason, the point is that the Literature Club is just a glorified after school hangout for us. What’s the point in keeping it around?”

Monika took a moment to think about it.

“Well, I think it makes us happier. Being vulnerable is easier when you know you’re in the same situation as everyone else. It gives us a reason to develop reading and writing skills, and it’s healthier to share personal emotions through literature and discussion than keeping them bottled up inside.”

She gave her a knowing smile. “But that’s just how I see it. Try thinking about it as you write your poem tonight, maybe that will help. See you tomorrow Yuri.”

The two parted ways, and Yuri went home with plenty to think about and naught but a poem to help. Tomorrow’s meeting was sure to be interesting.


End file.
